Lessons
by longlostnite
Summary: School is fun.


A/N: Last of the pwp for a while, I'm starting the alternate ending for Deep Dark soon. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. THIS IS A STORY WITH MATURE ADULT CONTENT. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE.

Henry meandered around the class room, commenting quietly into his students' ears. Most were women who'd signed up for the 'Beginning Artists' class but, as usual, even the men were giving him the eye.

Normally he would be distracted by the sound of all the hearts and hot blood pumping in the room, but he'd fed earlier, knowing this was happening tonight. It wouldn't do to bite the students, even if Bettie Sagara had recommended him for the temporary post. The regular professor had gone and eloped and left the Beginners Class without an instructor for the last month of school and Bettie had talked him into it, knowing how much he would love teaching.

Henry looked up and saw the time was almost gone and announced, "All right, everyone is progressing nicely, but it's almost time to go. Please start putting away your supplies and thinking about what you want to do with me on Thursday."

He heard several heart beats speed up and a couple of the students murmur, "I already _know_ what I'd like to do with you, and not just on Thursday." He smiled, but said nothing. Walking to the front of the room, his head turned towards the door, inhaling a familiar scent and smiling.

Vicki.

She'd said she might stop by; see what he was so excited about. He walked to the door, opened it and grinned. She stood there wearing a dress that looked almost indecent, then he realized it was a jacket and a skirt, both of which unzipped down the front. Pleasantly surprised, he leaned and whispered, "Vicki? Heading to a costume party?"

"No. Came to see my favorite teacher, maybe get a lesson or two." A corner of her mouth turned up.

"I see. Well, I'm certain we could arrange a private lesson for a special student." His eyes took on a predatory look as he leaned to whisper in her ear, "Five minutes and they're gone." He took her hand, "but come, let me introduce you."

"No! Henry!"

It was too late, he'd already pulled her into the room and announced, "Class, I'd like you to meet Victoria Nelson. She's a private investigator, and the love of my life. I hope you all find what we have and enjoy every second of it as I plan to." Henry stood there holding her hand, trying not to burst into laughter at Vicki's discomfort. It didn't matter where they went, who they saw, she still sometimes felt strange about them being together. She was taking steps, but they were baby steps.

He was just trying to help her along.

Vicki waved awkwardly and said, "Hey."

Having seen that hottie teacher Mr. Fitzroy was attached to someone, the students decided lingering after class was probably a waste of time and the room cleared pretty fast, leaving the two alone. Henry walked to the door and locked it, then went to the windows, pulling down the blinds. When he got back to Vicki, she punched him, "Why did you do that?"

"Ow!" For a mortal, she had a pretty hefty punch. "I wanted the kids to see the most beautiful woman in the world and know she belonged to me." That raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Belonged with me. How's that?"

"Better."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well," she reached up to finger the buttons of his shirt, "I thought I'd like to see where you're teaching, maybe take a look around and check out Mr. Fitzroy's teaching style."

He looked down then up, flashing the grin that made her heart vibrate in her chest.

"I think you might find my teaching style…revealing, Ms. Nelson."

"Mr. Fitzroy, you wouldn't take advantage of a poor student, would you?"

"Yes, I would Miss Nelson, if the student was you." He wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other hand ran up her smooth leg, moving the skirt up with it. He could tell she was wet and waiting and as he purred, his mouth moved to her throat, human teeth nibbling, lips nuzzling one of his favorite spots on her.

Vicki felt herself being picked up and moved backwards to the desk, and when he sat her down on it, she reached for his belt buckle as he put his hands between her thighs and spread them. He stepped between them, moving his hands up her waist, reaching for the zipper on her skirt.

He murmured, "Convenient. If I didn't know better, I'd say you came her for sex, Miss Nelson."

"Mr. Fitzroy, how could you think that?" she said as she tugged his shirt out of his already undone pants, "I'm just here for some lessons."

"Then I'm glad to be your teacher." He pushed her jacket open and ran his tongue over his teeth as he saw she wasn't wearing any undergarments. He grinned and his mouth moved to suck in her nipple to him as far as it would go. She bit her lip and moved her hand into his pants, feeling the silk already moist.

She grinned herself, "Mr. Fitzroy, I think maybe you've got feelings for me."

"I have _many_ feelings for you, not the least of which is this." Henry's mouth moved to her other breast, wetting it with his tongue, while his fingers manipulated her. She returned the favor, reaching inside the silk boxers and grabbed his already hard cock, and rubbing in creating a friction that was sending signals to every part of his body. He pushed her back on the desk and finished unzipping the skirt, watching it fall and lay open on the desk. She felt his tongue trace a word on her tummy, but when she pulled her head up to look, he pushed it down, put his left index finger in her mouth and whispered, "Suck."

He wasn't about to tell her he'd tongue written 'mine' on her. Instead he just moved on, lower, until he reached the wettest part of her and dove in. His tongue flattened and moved from the back to the front and when it reached her clit, she trembled, even as he held her down. His mouth sucked it in as his teeth scraped the surface and she arched into it, wanting more. It didn't take long for him to make her come the first time and his grin took on the look of a hunter who had cornered his prey and was now about to devour it.

His fingers entered her, twisting and touching her walls, and he could hear her heart race, see her blood rush through her body, and moved back up, licking, nipping, sucking as he went. He replaced his finger with his tongue, mapping the inside as if he'd never had it before and she just let out a sigh, grinding herself in to him.

"Are you ready, Vicki? I want to make you come again, alright?" She made a strangled noise, but nodded her head. She wrapped her legs around his and started pulling him into her, sucking in air she felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her clit. Back and forth, slowly torturing her, she wanted to hold out as long as he could, and in the end she did. Growling, he pushed into her, causing air to be pushed out of her lungs from the force, and she screamed as she felt his balls make contact with her skin.

His hand slid between them, rubbing her hard clit at the same pace he was moving in and out of her. Over and over, push, release, suck, nuzzle. He was enjoying this and if the pace of her heart and roar of her blood in his ears was a gauge, so was she. "Vicki, are you ready to come?"

His mouth was at her ear, tongue circling the shell. Her mouth was open and he could tell she was trying to form words, but she just couldn't. He understood how she felt. It had taken every ounce of self control to ask her the question and he knew if he tied to speak now, it would be impossible, so he just sniffed behind her ear, letting his nose guide him to a vein. He wasn't really hungry, he just wanted to taste her in as many ways as possible, so while his cock moved in and out of her, and his long fingers massaged her clit, his fangs piereced her skin.

He pulled back one last time, and moved once more into the wetness, hard enough to push them both further onto the desk as his mouth surrounded the bite marks. She bit her lip until it bled and then couldn't hold back the scream any longer. He covered her mouth with his, licking her lips, muffling the noise and shuddered as he started to come as well.

The pace slowed by degrees and he and Vicki rocked into each other, as he removed his fingers, licking her come off of them. "There's no sweeter taste than this," he said as he leaned down, curls falling into his face, to lick her lips. "That's the lesson."


End file.
